Reading Star Wars: The New Republic
by Scheffelman
Summary: Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Fem! Revan (KOTOR), Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and eventually Kaguya Ootsutsuki, are brought together to read "Star Wars: The New Republic" by pain17ification.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I got permission from pain17ification do a reading story for Star Wars: The New Republic. I hope you will like it.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

" **Talking in the book."**

' _ **Thinking in the book.'**_

" _ **HK-47 talking/telepathy."**_

 **(A/Ns).**

(A/Ns in the book).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and Star Wars. You won't see this shit again.**

In an empty room nine flashes of light appear. From the flashes come Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Minato Namikaze; Yellow Flash of the Leaf and Yondaime Hokage **(Fourth Fire Shadow)** , Kushina Uzumaki; Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and Red Death, Jiraiya; Toad Sage and one of the Densetsu no Sannin **(Legendary Three Ninja)** as well as a self-proclaimed Super Pervert, Tsunade Senju; Slug Princess and the Godaime Hokage **(Fifth Fire Shadow)** as well as a Legendary Medic-Nin and the Legendary Sucker **(because of her horrible luck at gambling)** , Revan; prodigal Jedi Knight and former Dark Lord of the Sith, Mace Windu; member of the Jedi High Council, Yoda; Grand Master of the entire Jedi Order, and Obi-Wan Kenobi; another member of the Jedi High Council.

"Where are we?" Naruto asks with a groan. "You're in a special room of my design so you can read about an alternate version of you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'll let all of you get acquainted with each other before I expand on why you're here." A voice says. "Who are you?" Tsunade asks defensively. "My name is Scheffelman, but you can me either Scheffel or Schef Tsunade-hime **(Princess)**." A man says into Tsunade's ear while groping Tsunade's tits.

 _Time skip: thirty minutes later:_

"So why are we here Schef?" Obi-Wan asks. "My good friend pain17ification wrote a story called "Star Wars: The New Republic" which is where Revan-chan there is found by Naruto during Naruto's training trip with the pervert there." Schef says pointing to Jiraiya at the end. "Revan-chan then goes on to train Naruto in the ways of the Force as a whole, instead of just the Light or Dark sides." Schef finishes the summary. "So the blonde boy basically follows the Force as a whole." Mace sums up. Schef nods his head.

"The TV that will appear after I leave will be used to show some things from the story. Music will play if the story has it. Food and drinks will be provided when you want to take a break from the book. Yes Kushina, Naruto, there will be Ichiraku Ramen provided as well." Schef says before disappearing. In Schef's place is a book titled "Star Wars: The New Republic" and a TV. "So who wants to read first?" Minato asks only for Kushina to take the book from Minato's hands.

 **Chapter One: The Calling**

" **Well kid, are you ready to go?" Asked the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, to his young apprentice.**

 **Standing next to him was a young teenager in a bright orange jumpsuit that had touches of blue and white thrown in.** "We are getting you some better clothes Sochi-kun." Kushina says to Naruto. **His hair was wild and erratic, though it also a golden blonde as if it was kissed by the sun and formed in its image. Countering this were his eyes, which were a dark violet like the evening skies while whisker styled markings highlighted his face.**

"I can definitely see the similarities between his hair and the sun." Obi-Wan says while gesturing towards Naruto's hair.

 **Looking to his teacher, Naruto Uzumaki shrugged and answered. "As ready as ever, I guess. Although, I'm still wondering why we can't stay in the village for my training."**

"I'm curious as well." Kushina says while looking at Jiraiya suspiciously.

 **The Sannin didn't answer him as he took the lead and made his way down the main path. Naruto sighed at the silent answer before he gave Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, a short wave goodbye and hurried after the Sage. When he caught up to the man, the duo walked on in silence, neither speaking a word for the better part of an hour.**

Kushina is even more suspicious of Jiraiya's reasoning for the training while Jiraiya is starting to sweat nervously.

 **The silence was then broken by the elder of them. "You've been denied your full potential, Naruto. Inside the village, you will keep being denied that chance, and it shames me to admit that about my home."**

Kushina is less suspicious after that making Jiraiya sigh in relief.

 **Naruto turned to his teacher, brow raised in slight surprise at the answer to his earlier question. "And you think I'll reach it outside, on the road?"**

" **I have no doubt you can. Kakashi, while a good shinobi, wasn't really the best choice in regards to being your sensei. He's got too much emotional baggage, and some of it is related to you."**

Jiraiya nods in agreement at what his alternate self said.

" **To me?" Asked the blond in shock.**

" **Yes, but that's a subject for another day. The point is, his baggage kept him from putting his full efforts into teaching you. Tell me, what did you learn from him?"**

"Yes what did Kakashi teach you son?" Minato asks.

" **Well, all I can really think of is the tree walking exercise…and a few teamwork drills."**

" **Exactly. Now, I honestly have no room to talk in regards to your training. True, I taught you two powerful jutsu and helped you perfect water walking, but I left you on your own for the most part** (That earns Jiraiya a glare from both Kushina and Minato) **. For that, I wanted to apologize. No teacher should just leave their students on their own."**

"Apology accepted Pervy Sage." Naruto says. Kushina giggles at Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya while said pervert grumbles about disrespectful brats.

 **The teen smiled awkwardly and waved off the Sage. "N-No, it's alright. I appreciate the apology, really."**

 **Jiraiya nodded with a small smile towards his pupil. "Now, this training trip will last for a few years; possibly more if I feel you need it. We'll be working on anything we can to help you grow into a shinobi worth his headband."**

Naruto smiles in happiness.

 **Naruto smiled back at the man as his strides became more confident. He was going to look forward to this trip.**

 **A soft exhale followed by a small frost cloud escaped the lips of Naruto. His legs were crossed and his breathing calm as he thought back to how his training trip started. Right now, he and his teacher were in Iron Country, home of the samurai led by Mifune.**

The readers from the Naruto-verse are bug eyed at that last sentence.

 **Mifune was an old friend of Jiraiya's that had met the Sage sometime during the Second Great War, after he had been given the title of Sannin alongside Tsunade and Orochimaru. The two had come to understand and befriend one another over the concepts of ideals and philosophy.**

Jiraiya nods. "That does sound like something we'd be friends over." Jiraiya says.

 **At some point, Jiraiya had earned himself a favor from the samurai leader, and he had finally decided to make use of it by having Mifune teach Naruto how to wield a sword. At first, Naruto was unsure about how well he'd be able to handle a blade, let alone incorporate it into his natural fighting style.**

"Don't worry Sochi-kun, I'll teach you the Uzumaki Sword Style when we have time." Kushina says. Naruto smiles in gratitude.

 **But somehow, he took to kenjutsu (art of the sword) quite well; enough to impress the wizened samurai. Though, swordplay wasn't the only thing that Mifune taught the young man. He was also given some study in philosophy, some lessons in calligraphy, and even the Way of Bushido.**

"You'll need the calligraphy lessons to learn Fuinjutsu Sochi-kun." Kushina says while Naruto looks giddy.

 **Right now, the Uzumaki was taking a moment to reflect on the past couple of years of his journey. In the first year, they had brought his original repertoire of jutsu from an average level to just below a master. He could now handle some Jonin with just the basic jutsu while more experienced ones would need a higher demand of tactics.**

Naruto is slack jawed at that.

 **The first year was also devoted to his physical training. Every morning, he would rise with the sun and begin his exercises. Then, the late morning to early afternoon was spent going over his jutsu before going to an evening workout. The year had been very good for him, as shown by his growth spurt that brought him from his short status to an even six feet.**

Naruto sulks at still being a shrimp.

 **The second was spent working on his chakra affinity, along with a lighter workout so he kept in shape. It was revealed that his affinity was that of wind with a lesser one for earth. The combination was perfect in Jiraiya's opinion for it allowed him a perfect blend of offense (wind) and defense (earth).**

Kushina sulks that her precious Sochi-kun doesn't have a water affinity like her.

 **So far, Naruto had four wind jutsu and three earth jutsu under his belt along with the knowledge of why exactly the** Shadow Clone **technique was so forbidden.**

Naruto sulks even more since he didn't learn of the true use until after his training trip.

 **He was proud of how far he had come along thanks to Jiraiya, and a part of him was disappointed with his home village for holding him back so much. Granted, he wasn't arrogant with his new abilities. Humility had been drilled into him by both Jiraiya and Mifune who knew just what arrogance could lead to on the battlefield.**

Naruto glares to the side while remembering Madara.

 **Though, there was one other thing that happened to Naruto during the first two years. Every now and then, he would feel these tugs and nudges on his senses that made him drown out everything else.** The Jedi in the group go wide eyed at that. To be able to sense the Force so powerfully was shocking for someone who didn't even know about the Force. **At first, he believed it was the Kyuubi sealed within him, but Jiraiya shot down that thought almost instantly; much to Naruto's surprise. It grew when the Sage told him not to ignore these feelings, to listen closely and pay attention to them.**

"Powerful in the Force, the boy is." Yoda says. Revan, Mace, and Obi-Wan nod in agreement.

 **The Sage knew something about them, and Naruto was wondering just how much. This feeling didn't just pull on his sense. It also worked alongside his emotions and it helped him when he was speaking with others. For some reason, it was quite easy to persuade others to his side and he was able to somehow** _ **feel**_ **the thoughts of anyone he spoke to. With this, he was able to see if anyone had ill intentions or not concerning him.**

"Sounds like Mito-Baa-chan's Negative Emotions Sense." Tsunade says.

 **It was also this extrasensory that allowed him to develop so well in his kenjutsu training. He was able to** _ **feel**_ **the flow of the spars he took part in, and he was able to commit stances and forms to memory much easier than most. And every time he brought this up to Jiraiya, the Sannin would just tell him to keep embracing it with this knowing look on his face.**

Kushina looks at her precious Sochi-kun with a gleam in her eyes.

 **It was strange that he wasn't able to feel the thoughts of Jiraiya, but he just chalked it up with how much he knew about whatever was happening to him. He sighed as he stood up, staring at the small town from his position on a snowy hilltop.**

Naruto shivers at seeing his mother's look.

 **He was about to head back down before Jiraiya made his presence known. "There you are. Taking a break?"**

" **Just…thinking over the last couple of years, sensei." Replied the blonde. "A lot has changed since we left, y'know?"**

"That's my line Sochi-kun." Kushina scolds he precious Sochi-kun playfully who blushes.

" **All too well, kid. At any rate, we should head back soon. Looks like a storm is about to come."**

 **Naruto nodded and made to follow before he felt a familiar tug on his senses. Only this time…it was different. Whereas before it was somewhat erratic and unfocused, this one was far gentler.**

"Sounds like the Force is giving you a vision of the future." Obi-Wan says in support.

 **He gasped slightly as an image of a blurry figure flashed in his mind, going too fast to really get enough detail. His head turned south and he frowned before rushing in that direction.**

"Definitely a Force vision." Mace says.

 **Jiraiya frowned as well, though it was because the snowstorm was coming** _ **from**_ **the south. However, his student had never really acted so strongly on the feelings he had experienced throughout the years. So, he followed him without hesitation, knowing that he already had a much deeper connection to whatever this was than he did.**

"It's called the Force Master Pervert." Revan says getting guffaws from both Kushina and Naruto while Schef is chuckling while appearing on the TV. "Hello all. I just would like to point out that you Revan will receive a shock soon." Schef says.

 **The two stopped at a wide plain that was covered in thick snow. Naruto had his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the area, searching for whatever it was that was calling out to him. He then held his head as another flash went through his mind, showing him the image of a strange…** _ **thing**_ **beneath some ice.**

An image of the _thing_ appears on the TV shocking Revan. "That's my ship the Ebon Hawk!" Revan exclaims.

" _ **Beneath you… Hurry…"**_

 **A voice whispered in his mind, soft and soothing like a gentle breeze on his face. His eyes narrowed further as he imagined the voice's owner, and he couldn't help but imagine that it was a woman's voice** (Getting both Naruto and Revan to blush) **. It was strange how he just** _ **knew**_ **it was a woman, but he didn't question it as he looked closer at the "plain". He soon noticed the ice in certain spots, revealing that it was actually a frozen over lake.**

Revan is shocked at where her ship was located in the book.

 **Acting fast, since the person calling out to him was sounding urgent, he formed a** Rasengan **in his right hand and slammed it onto the ground, cracking the ice with its power. The cracks grew and spread across the lake before the ice caved in on itself and the thing he saw in his vision surfaced with a great splash of icy water.**

"What is a **Rasengan** exactly?" Mace asks. "It means Spiraling Sphere. It's a ball of Chakra that forms in the hand and grinds into whatever it hits." Minato explains the technique.

 **It was made of some kind of metal, though it had taken some significant damage from something since it was stripped in some areas. Fortunately, no areas were damaged enough for water to have gotten inside.**

Revan sighs in relief knowing that the damage was repairable.

" **Strange." Commented Jiraiya. "This looks like something that would've been made in the Hidden Sky Village."**

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade wince at that.

" **Hidden Sky?"**

" **It was during the Second Great War. The Hidden Sky got its name from the strange, yet also unmatched creations that allowed them to fly across the skies. Whatever this is reminds me a lot of their old creations."**

"What happened to the Hidden Sky sensei?" Minato asks Jiraiya. "The entire village was exterminated like how Uzushio was by Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. It wasn't a pretty sight." Jiraiya says.

" **Well we can talk about that later." Naruto stated as he leapt over the water and landed on top of the metal contraption. "There's someone stuck in there, and they were calling out to me in my head."**

"The Force allows those who can wield it telepathy." Mace says.

 **Jiraiya smirked and leapt onto it as well, landing next to his student. "So, you're able to speak telepathically with someone? I'm impressed, kid." He then reached down and used chakra to enhance his strength, turning the wheel of an outside hatch door and opening it so they could enter.**

Revan grumbles at the hatch that she thought she sealed off.

 **The younger of the two shivered at the temperature shot down inside. "Brrrgh… It's freezing in here."**

" **Yes, we better hurry and find whoever was calling you before we freeze to death." Suggested the Sage before he and Naruto walked down the metal hallway, entering what looked to be a main control room of sorts. It was wide enough to also be a pseudo council room, and was no doubt the center of whatever it was they were in.**

Revan looks nostalgic at the room.

 **Naruto took a calm breath and focused his thoughts, projecting them outward like a sonar.** _ **"Where are you?"**_ **He projected before he felt a pulse come back to him.**

The Jedi are all wide eyed at that.

" _ **You're close… Please…hurry…"**_

" **In here." Announced Naruto as he forced open a sliding door, revealing a strange tank filled with a frozen and glowing green liquid.**

 **Inside though, there was a person with a breathing mask attached to her face. She had flowing black hair that floated in the frozen liquid, but would no doubt reach her posterior if it was allowed to fall** (Revan blushes deeply at that) **. Her eyes were obviously closed, so they couldn't be determined; however, she still "focused" to Naruto, which honestly disturbed him slightly.**

Naruto nods in agreement with his alternate self.

" _ **You…press the green button… Hurry…"**_ **She spoke mentally to Naruto, who quickly complied and slammed his palm on it. A warning sound echoed throughout the metal walls of the area before the tank gave off a red glow and the temperature in the room rose. Before the eyes of the two shinobi, the frozen liquid slowly melted until the woman's body moved with the unsettled liquid. Then, a second warning sound was heard before the tank slowly drained itself of its liquid, letting the woman's body slowly drop to its bottom on her knees.**

"What is that tank used for?" Tsunade asks curiously. The Jedi shrug having no idea themselves.

 **As soon as it was fully emptied, the woman's eyes shot open, revealing them to be a bright orange with some amber mixed in. her right hand raised forward, and the two shinobi felt something come from her and shatter the glass of the tank. She then pulled off the breathing mask and stepped out, stumbling as she did so and prompting Naruto to catch her before she fell.**

Naruto and Revan blush deeply while Kushina starts to mercilessly tease them.

" **T-Thank." She tried to say before she was subjected to a coughing fit. Once her lungs were cleared, she resumed. "Thank you, youngling."**

" **Youngling?" Asked Naruto in confusion. "I'm not that young, y'know."**

Kushina gives Naruto a playfully scolding look.

 **The woman chuckled at his retort weakly as Naruto helped her sit down. "No, I suppose you aren't; not with your history."**

 **The blonde rose a brow at that while Jiraiya suggested. "Perhaps introductions should wait until we get to a warmer place. This place is a giant ice box and a storm is coming."**

"What is a youngling?" Minato asks. "A youngling is basically a child being trained in the ways of the Jedi." Obi-Wan says. "Think of it like how you were trained from a young age to be a shinobi Minato." Schef says appearing on the TV. Minato nods in acceptance.

 **She nodded in agreement and made to stand, but she stumbled again. Seeing this, Naruto quickly helped her up and walked her to the hatch before he leapt out with her in his grip. He then leapt to the shore with Jiraiya and helped the woman get to their hotel room.**

Revan is smiling gratefully at Naruto for his kindness.

 **Once inside, he set her down on one of the two beds, earning a sigh of relief from her. "Thank you. Not many people would help a total stranger." She then smirked at him and added. "But I think we've already established that you're not like most people."**

"That's my Sochi-kun." Kushina squeals out.

 **What makes you so sure?" Asked the Uzumaki.**

" **I think it'd be better if we got names out of the way." Interjected the Sage. "What is your name, miss?"**

" **So formal." Praised the woman. "But we both know that you're not one for formalities, Master Pervert." She laughed at the expression on the Sannin's face while Naruto snickered** (Kushina and Naruto are guffawing again) **. "Though, I suppose it would be polite to introduce myself. I am Revan, a follower and servant of the Force; much like you are, Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya the Toad Sage."**

"All Jedi are followers and servants of the Force." Obi-Wan says.

" **How do you know our names?" Asked Naruto in surprise.**

" _ **The eyes are the gateway to the soul**_ **." Quoted Revan before scoffing. "Such a foolish belief. It is the** _ **mind**_ **that I find has the biggest gateway, and you both have your minds quite open for me to see; even with your impressive mental barriers, Toad Sage."**

The Jedi all nod in agreement.

" **So, you're telepathic?" Asked Jiraiya, earning a bland look from her.**

" **Please don't try and insult my intelligence by playing the fool you love to be. You have witnessed the Force yourself, given your connection with one of its purest forms."**

Tsunade glares at Jiraiya for the fact that he loves to play the fool.

 **Naruto looked between them both before he cut in. "Could someone please explain what the hell** ("Language young man!" Kushina scolds Naruto who pales in fear) **is going on? I know that Pervy Sage wasn't telling me everything, but he obviously knows what you're talking about."**

Jiraiya just grumbles at the Pervy Sage comment.

 **Revan smirked at him again while giving him her attention. "Yes, I believe it would be quite foolish and wasteful to deny you such knowledge. Tell me, have you been feeling strange tugs and nudges from seemingly nowhere…and everywhere at the same time?"**

"Is that what the Force feels like?" Naruto asks only to receive nods from the Jedi.

 **He nods while Jiraiya leaned against the wall by the door. "Yes, I have actually."**

" **That feeling comes from the Force, an energy that comes from everyone and everything.**

" **Like chakra?" Asked Naruto to his teacher.**

" **No, chakra is unique to people born from our own planet." Answered the Sannin.**

 **Before Naruto could ask for clarification, Revan continued. "Not many people can feel or hear the Force's call. Only those sensitive enough to its presence can, and that is what you are. Your control over it is small, but impressive for someone just starting out."**

The Jedi nod in agreement. "Even Anakin, who was more in tune with the Force as a child, had trouble at first." Obi-Wan says.

" **You don't really believe this, do you Pervy Sage?"**

" **I do, but that's only because I've felt something like this from my training as a Sage. As soon as I was able to establish a connection to the natural energies of the world, I also established a weak connection to this Force this woman is speaking of. It is because of this connection that I can tell if anyone is lying or being untruthful, and she is being completely honest with us." Explained the man. "You should be able to feel it too, and at a better degree than myself since your connection wasn't made artificially like my own."**

The Jedi are shocked that a connection to the Force can be made artificially.

 **The blonde frowned slightly, knowing that his teacher's words were true. He felt no lie or deception from Revan and knew that everything she was saying was fact. "But what did you mean by our** _ **planet**_ **?"**

The Jedi chuckle and giggle in Revan's case at the question.

" **You didn't really think that our lovely patch of dirt and water was the only place out there, did you?" Asked back the Sage with a grin. "Kid, we're just a single piece to the puzzle known as the** _ **universe**_ **."**

The Jedi all nod in agreement.

" **He's right." Supplied Revan. "This planet of yours is just one of many along the Outer Rim, a sector so far away from the** _ **mainland**_ **that it is not affected by law. It is also, and I mean no offense at all, very underdeveloped compared to every other planet. Others have reached a more advanced form of technological achievement while yours is pretty primitive."**

The Jedi nod in agreement while the readers from the Naruto-verse all sulk in sadness.

" **If that's true." Began Naruto. "Then why haven't we been visited by other planets?"**

" **Because there's nothing of real value here. Most planets** _ **visit**_ **others for resources. Your planet's resources are pretty basic except for that inner energy of yours. But even then, I would guess only a handful of you have been taken from this place in secret."**

"Taking them in secret would be the best option." Obi-Wan starts. "Condone these actions, we do not." Yoda finishes.

" **Why the secrecy?" Asked Jiraiya, though he already had a theory and Revan picked up on it.**

" **Your guess is correct, Toad Sage. If it was known that your people have been visited by those of the outside worlds, it would spur them into a development that they would ultimately fail at. This planet doesn't have the necessary means to achieve space travel, and any attempt would draw more unneeded attention."**

The Jedi nod in agreement while the Naruto-verse readers are sulking even more.

" **So, we're supposed to just let ourselves be taken?" Challenged the blonde angrily.**

" **Easy now." Placated the woman. "I never said or meant that. I was only stating that it would be difficult to the point of near impossibility to try and advance to our degree. I never said you couldn't stop any abductions and take a ship for your own."**

The Naruto-verse readers perk up at the idea Revan's alternate gave them.

" **Ship?"**

" **A common term for all spacecraft." Explained Revan. "That 'icebox' that your teacher called was my ship; the Ebon Hawk. It's a ship that I…acquired from some rather rude people. I doubt they'd miss it though since it was just collecting dust when I stumbled upon it…and many years have passed since I took it."**

Revan nods. "That's how I got the Ebon Hawk alright." Revan says.

 **The Jinchuriki mentally put that last comment away for later. "Well…could we fix your ship?" Queried the Uzumaki.**

" **I'd have to check the damage it sustained over the years, and then we can talk about fixing it. Until then, I'll have to wait for this storm to clear."**

 **She nodded her head to the room's only window, which was being pounded on by snow and wind. "She's got a point." Jiraiya stated with a soft sigh. "We should get some sleep. We'll check her ship tomorrow after your lessons."**

"Good call." Revan says.

 **Naruto sighed as well, more questions being unasked and in his mind. "Fine… She can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."**

" **Quite generous of you, Naruto." Commented Revan. "I appreciate it."**

 **With that, the three slowly drifted away into slumber.**

 **Naruto opened his eyes to a familiar sight, and it made him frown slightly as he rose to a sitting position in front of the Kyuubi's cage.** _"You've made an interesting acquaintance, boy."_

Kushina and Naruto both pale at the mention of the Kyuubi.

" **Pretty obvious since I've never met someone from a different planet before." Retorted Naruto.**

" _Regardless, I can tell from in here that she has a rather significant…presence about her. No doubt she could sense mine within you."_

" **You'd be right on that, beast." Commented the woman as she made her presence known. "I must say, I never thought that I'd see a creature your size before…and yet I'm not surprised that I** _ **am**_ **meeting you. I suppose that, even with all my years being immersed in it, I still have much to learn about the Force."**

The Jedi all nod in agreement at that last comment.

" **I'm guessing you projected yourself into this place?" Asked the Uzumaki.**

" **Yes, and it serves two purposes. The first is to sate my curiosity about the erratic presence I felt coming from you while the second is so that we could talk."**

Revan nods at her alternate's reasoning.

" _Erratic?"_ **Mused the Bijuu.** _"Not a term I've been associated with before. Most call me a demon or a monster."_

" **I assure you that I do not see you as such, great beast. You actually have a rather impressive tie to the Force, though much of it is linked to Naruto, here."**

" _I know of this already, woman. Our very existences are tied thanks to the seal on this gate. If he falls, so too will I."_

" **Interesting… I'll have to look more into that later. For now, let us talk, Naruto." She declared while turning to said blonde. "Ask your questions and I will answer what I am willing."**

Most of the readers are shocked at that. Only Minato and Naruto aren't shocked. 

**Naruto frowned slightly as he asked. "You mentioned 'years passed' earlier. What did you mean by that?"**

 **She smiled and sat, motioning for him to do the same. Once he complied, she explained. "That tank you found me in was designed with two functions: recovery and sustainment. It heals anyone placed inside of it, and it can also sustain them for many years. The settings I had placed on that tank were tampered with, but I can only assume it was from my rather rough landing on this planet."**

Tsunade is both shocked and starry eyed at the uses of such a tank.

" **How rough?"**

" **The ship was pelted by a few asteroids, or rocks floating in space, as I entered its atmosphere, or outermost level. At any rate, if you hadn't been around the Ebon Hawk, then I would still be stuck in there; frozen and unnoticed by the world."**

The readers all wince at the last comment. Not wanting to wish that kind of fate on their worst enemies.

 **Naruto regarded her with a hint of pity, though it wasn't much. He could feel her emotions and thoughts a bit easier within his own subconscious, and he could faintly tell that any pity he'd offer would be ignored. "So, what do you plan to do if you can get your ship fixed?"**

The readers are curious as well.

" **Honestly? I don't really have a plan. Never really did, and probably never will either. But, I do know that the Force guided me here, and it did so for a reason. I think that reason could be you, Naruto."**

"That's definitely how I am. I never have a plan." Revan says with a nod.

" **Me? Why me?"**

" _I must admit that I'm rather curious as well, alien."_

 **Revan regarded them both and answered. "You're connection to the Force is naturally made, but it is unrefined and needs to be nurtured. The connection is complicated, but I know that you will be able to discover the truth behind it in time. I believe I was sent here so that I could find you and train you in the ways of the Force; the ways of the Jedi."**

The Jedi nod in agreement at that.

" **What's a Jedi?"**

" **It's what I am; though I was once a Sith as well. Jedi are followers and servants of the Force, much like I am. The Sith, however, use the Force in a more chaotic and dark manner. But, I have seen that one cannot truly be called a** _ **follower**_ **of the Force unless they have experienced both sides."**

Revan nods while the other three Jedi are bug eyed.

 **He thought over what she said, drawing up basic images of "good", "evil", and the "middle path" as he did so. After a few moments, he asked. "So, you want to train me to be a Jedi?"**

The images that book Naruto thought up appear on the TV.

" **Yes, and I have no doubts that you will thrive with my instruction. The Force is strong in you, Naruto. I only want to help it grow even stronger." She then held out her hand, offering it to him as she asked. "Are you willing to let me teach you, Naruto Uzumaki?"**

"I accept!" Naruto shouts eagerly.

 **He stared at her hand, slowly frowning as he continued to go over everything she had said and informed him of. He even turned to the fox and silently asked for its opinion. Said beast merely stared back, offering no answer other than a silent message of "It's your choice."**

Revan is waiting patiently with a smile.

 **Slowly, he reached out and grabbed her hand, shaking it firmly. "I want to learn, Revan-sensei."**

 **She smiled beautifully at him, pleased that he had agreed. "Alright then. We will begin your training tomorrow…my young Padawan."**

 **Naruto couldn't help but pout at that. "I told you, I'm not that young…"**

 **Well now, here's the first chapter. Unlike with "Reading Naruto the Dino Sage" and "Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One", I will only have a two chapter gap between my reading story and the original. I hope you like it pain17ification.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. I know it's been a while since I published this but I had to deal with constant headaches and a plot bunny apocalypse, so I couldn't find the inspiration to update this. Also, I didn't write Tsunade reacting to me groping her tits because that 30 minute time skip was because I was recovering from the beating that Revan-chan, Kushina, and Tsunade-hime gave me. Hope the reviewer who mentioned that is satisfied with my explanation. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Who wants to read next?" Kushina asks. Revan uses the Force to levitate the book to herself. "Are we ready for me to start?" Revan asks. Every one nods.

 **Chapter Two: Insight**

" **Today, we will work on a style that I believe you will thrive in, Naruto," began Mifune as his student stood before him on the outdoor training mats. "You have an impressive level of strength, but I feel that your speed is your best physical quality for the moment** ("He's right in that regard. My speed is my best physical quality." Naruto says with a smile) **. What we will need to focus on for this style is precision, or aim."**

"That's something I always had trouble with." Minato says. "Especially when you use the _Hiraishin_ Minato-kun." Kushina quips. "What's the _Hiraishin_?" Obi-Wan asks. "It translates to _Flying Thunder God_. It's a Space-Time technique that lets me teleport to any place that my special seal is placed. I use it with three-pronged kunai with the seal wrapped around the handle." Minato explains while Obi-Wan nods in acceptance.

" **I'm guessing that my strength will benefit with the speed of this style while the precision has me focus on weak points or openings?" Deduced Naruto.**

" **You're getting sharper," praised the elder samurai with a faint smirk.**

' _ **More like I read where the conversation goes thanks to the Force,'**_ **mentally commented the blonde.**

" **Now, we'll begin your precision training with these logs." He gestured to four logs standing upright at nearly seven feet each. "I want you to take your sword and aim for where you believe the weakest spots are. Each log will have their own brittle area, and it goes without saying that they all are in different spots than the others."**

"That's a good way to learn Kenjutsu, or the Sword Arts. I should know since I was once a premier Sword Mistress of the Leaf when I was alive." Kushina says.

 **The Uzumaki nodded to his teacher and readied the katana given to him for training. Moving to the first log, he took a calm breath in while he focused on the bark in search of weak points. It took him a second before he swung diagonally downward from right to left, but his sword was caught halfway through the log.**

Kushina winces in remembrance of doing the same as she was learning Kenjutsu from her father before moving to Konoha.

" **Not quite," commented Mifune. "But you were close. This one would've been a cleaner cut if it was straight through from right to left. Next one."**

 **While this was going on, Jiraiya was seated on the side with Revan, who was dressed in a black kimono that was provided by Mifune. She was intrigued with the clothes, finding them to be appealing in their own way and believing she looked good in them.**

"I agree with my alternate self for that last sentence." Revan says with a smile after a kimono appeared in her lap for her to change into for the next chapter. Revan sets the book down to go change.

 _Time skip: five minutes later:_

Revan returns wearing the kimono that appeared in her lap. She picks up the book to continue reading.

 **It made her smirk when she recalled Naruto's faint blush when she asked him for his opinion on the matter.**

" **He's unconsciously calling on the Force to help guide him," noted the Jedi woman. "This is good since it will make training him go a bit more smoothly."**

The Jedi in the group, meaning Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Revan, are gaping at Naruto's alternate's actions.

"Not even the best Jedi can unconsciously call on the Force." Obi-Wan says with the others nodding in agreement.

" **I hope you don't plan on removing any of the shinobi training he's completed over the years?" Asked the Toad Sage.**

" **Of course not, Master Pervert** (Kushina, Tsunade, and Naruto all guffaw at Jiraiya's title) **. I can easily see the benefits he has from such training. This** _ **chakra**_ **you have on this planet seems to flow easily with the Force. In time, Naruto may be able to combine the two energies into a concentrated and mixed form."**

This shocks all of the readers into silence.

 **The Sannin raised a brow at that. "How much more powerful would this make him?"**

" **If done right, and with enough of each, the combination of the two energies would be enough to destroy a small moon maybe," answered Revan in absolute certainty. "However, this would require a level of concentration that one usually finds in battle."**

The readers are even more shocked at that.

" **You mean like when a warrior drowns himself in the flow of battle?"**

" **Precisely. This would be a heightened sense of focus beyond that of a Jedi Master or Sith Lord** (The Jedi are even more shocked by that comment) **." She kept watching her Padawan as he went through the Kenjutsu training, smiling faintly when he correctly found the weak point in the third log and again in the last. "He's improving at an astounding rate. The Force flows strongly in him, helping him grow."**

"I have to agree. The last person that had the Force flowing through them so strongly was Skywalker." Mace Windu says with both Obi-Wan and Yoda nodding in agreement.

 **Back with the two swordsman, Mifune nodded in approval at Naruto's progress. "Excellent. You found the weak points quite well after some practice. Remember this, Naruto:** _ **everything**_ **has a weakness. Even the Bijuu you carry has one, and the proof is written on your very skin."**

"What's a Bijuu?" Obi-Wan asks. "Written on Naruto's skin, this proof is what?" Yoda asks. "A Bijuu is a creature made up of chakra given consciousness. The proof is the _Eight Trigrams Sealing Script_ I used to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. The Kyuubi is the strongest of the Bijuu or Tailed Beasts." Minato explains. Obi-Wan and Yoda nod in acceptance.

" _That old fool is SO lucky I'm not out there right now,"_ **grumbled the fox.**

" **I understand, sensei. What you're trying to teach me is how to strike at hard and fast at those weak points so that I can end fights more deliberately."**

Kushina nods at that since it's always a good idea to end fights deliberately.

" **Exactly. Anyone can end a fight, even without the use of a weapon. But, only the most trained, or sometimes the** _ **luckiest**_ **, can end it in a moment."**

Minato nods at that since with his _Hiraishin_ , he can end a fight in a moment.

 **Nodding, the blond readied his sword again as some samurai brought out more logs. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt into his training once more.**

" **Your training with a sword is going well, from what I've witnessed," praised Revan as she led Naruto to the drifting Ebon Hawk. "You felt it, didn't you; the Force?"**

Kushina smiles in happiness at her Sochi's dedication to getting stronger.

 **He frowned slightly and nodded. "Yea… It's weird how I know it** _ **is**_ **the Force, but it feels like it's me."**

" **I was of the same mindset when I took my first steps into the Force. It felt like I was doing everything on my own, but I somehow always knew that** _ **something**_ **was guiding me." She smiled at him and elaborated. "The Force doesn't control us; it** _ **guides**_ **us, Naruto. That's why it feels like we're doing everything. We had the capability, but we just needed the right push to do so."**

Revan nods with a smile at what her alternate self said.

 **He smiled back at that. "I think I understand. So, what will my first lesson be, sensei?"**

" **For starters, we'll begin with some meditation to help you listen more clearly for the Force. However, it won't be for long since I feel you prefer a more hands-on approach to things. Also, we'll see about getting you a proper weapon since a Jedi needs a lightsaber."**

The Jedi nod at that last sentence said.

" **A what now?" Asked the Uzumaki before he stepped back in surprise at the sound of a snap and a hiss, revealing a stunning violet blade from a strange metallic cylinder.**

The Jedi chuckle/giggle, in Revan's case, at Naruto's alternate's reaction to the activation of a lightsaber.

" _ **This**_ **is a lightsaber. It is a vital tool to a Jedi, and a powerful weapon for a Sith. For you, it will be a representation of you becoming my student."**

 **Naruto stared at the saber, watching as Revan turned it over for him to see all of it before he commented, "That kind of looks like the Raijin Sword that the Second Hokage used."**

Tsunade nods in agreement having seen her grand uncle create the Raijin no Ken **(Sword of the Thunder God)** when she was younger.

 **This surprised the Jedi Master. "You mean you've seen something like this before?"**

 **Instead of answering verbally, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed the broken parts of the Second's famous sword** (Tsunade glares at Naruto who cowers behind Kushina) **. "This was able to light up like a bolt of lightning, and it was powerful enough to make someone who was maybe a Chunin at best a threat for Jonin."**

The Jedi are interested in that bit of information while Tsunade is cursing Naruto for breaking her granduncle's favorite weapon.

" **Interesting… May I?" She asked when she made to grab it. At his nod, she took the two pieces and inspected them. "Very interesting… I think I'll need to break this down to get a better understanding of it. We'll do that inside the ship after I restore enough power to it."**

Revan nods in agreement with her alternate's decision to restore power to the Ebon Hawk.

 **The two then leapt on top of the star craft and entered from the top hatch before Revan led her Padawan to the main generator of the Ebon Hawk. Next to it was a strange, to Naruto, machine that looked like it was able to roll around and had a single lens for an eye.**

"Ah T3-M4. How I miss the little guy." Revan says fondly while remembering one of her two droids.

" **Uh, what is that?" Asked the shinobi slash Padawan.**

" **Hmm?" Asked Revan as she looked away from the generator and spotted the droid that Naruto had pointed out. "Oh, T3! I forgot I had him on board!"**

Revan shakes her head at her alternate's forgetfulness.

 **She then moved over to the deactivated droid and opened up its main core, frowning at the sight. Naruto was able to hear her grumbling quietly and muttering to herself as she began to fiddle with some wires, making a small spark emit. This seemed to do the trick since it sent enough of a jolt to stir the droid awake.**

Revan smiles at that before shaking her head again.

 **It gave off a series of weak beeps and whistles, making Naruto raise a brow in absolute confusion while Revan hummed to herself. "Sorry that you had to power yourself down, T3. I didn't think those asteroids would've done that much damage. They came out of nowhere after we were pulled into that spatial rip." It gave her a few more beeps in response which made her smile. "I'm glad you're still operational, my old friend. Think you could help me restore the main generator?"**

Revan frowns at the spatial rip and the asteroids damaging her favorite ship.

 **The droid gave a more enthusiastic whistle and rolled forward and moved to the generator. Revan smiled brightly at that and set to work with T3 while Naruto stood there in awkward silence** ("I hate awkward silences." Naruto grumbles) **. It was a bit unnerving to be brushed off so easily, but he decided to take a tour of the ship since he didn't have the chance the previous night.**

Naruto nods at his alternate's decision to explore the Ebon Hawk.

 **Walking around, he took note of the two sleeping quarters that were mainly just bunk beds, the spacious cargo hold, the work area that had its own workbench, and the center of the ship that had a rounded computer console. In the center room, he saw a closed door and noted that it was cracked open slightly.**

"I wonder what my alternate would find behind the door." Naruto says curiously.

 **Walking over to it, he looked inside and saw a rust red machine that was shaped roughly like a human.** _ **'Must be another droid,'**_ **he mused as he squeezed his fingers between the sliding doors and pried them open with a small boost of chakra. Now that he had a better look, he was a bit surprised to see that the droid was fairly tall; just an inch or so above his height.**

"Ah HK. I missed him since he was a great companion." Revan says with a fond smile.

" **I see you found my other droid. This one and T3-M4 were with me when I crashed," noted Revan from behind him, making the blond turn around to regard her.**

Revan sighs in remembrance of HK-47 accompanying her on her adventures.

" **Yea, I figured you and T3 needed a moment to work together. How goes the repairs?"**

" **I think T3 could get them done on his own after he reboots his systems. I had to give him a little juice since he was close to powering down again. Anyway, this droid is called HK-47. He's a protocol droid in public, but in reality he's a combat and assassin droid. He's also great to talk to."**

Revan nods in agreement with her alternate self.

" **What's a protocol droid?"**

" **They mainly help with relations and other simple tasks that make progress go smoother. For example, HK here has knowledge of thousands of different alien dialects that help with business or anything similar."**

The readers from the Naruto-verse are completely shocked at that.

" **Whoa," exclaimed the blonde, impressed by the deactivated droid. "So, how do we get him back on?"**

 **She cupped her chin with her eyes closed in thought, missing Naruto approach the assassin droid. "Well, I could always try to get a spark going like I did with T3, but HK was never fond of me doing that. Other than that- What are you doing?"**

Revan looks at Naruto with a critical eye while Naruto tries to hide behind Kushina and Tsunade.

 **Naruto turned to her while his hands held a wire in each one. "Uh, trying to get a spark like you did?" He answered, though it sounded unsure while his hands moves the two wires together.**

Revan glares at Naruto who starts to shrink from the glare.

 **Revan blinked when they successfully made a spark and HK's eye lights activated and glowed a fierce crimson color. After a few moments, a mechanical voice stated,** _ **"Statement: HK-47 is now operational, Master Revan."**_

Everyone blinks when Naruto was successful. Revan just shakes her head in exasperation in the end.

 **Said woman smirked at the droid and jerked her thumb at Naruto. "Don't thank me. My new student turned you on…by accident."**

" _ **Statement: Master, I must remind you that I was never one for your attempts at humor."**_

" **Uh, actually I did," cut in Naruto. "Those two wires sticking out of you were the ones that I used to do it."**

 **The droid looked down and took note of said wires before it made a surprised exclamation and hurriedly put the wires safely back inside of his circuitry.** _ **"Surprised Query: Master, how could you? This meatbag could've damaged some of my more delicate circuits!"**_

Revan giggles at that.

" **Oh relax, HK. It's not like he was trying to destroy you. Besides, you're reactivated right? Just be glad that he succeeded."**

" _ **Unamused Observation: Master, I believe you take situations far too lightly,"**_ **blandly replied the combat droid.**

 **Naruto awkwardly rubbed his head and commented, "hey, sorry that I did something without thinking it through, HK. I was just trying something that Revan-sensei did with T3-M4."**

"Never try anything without thinking it through Sochi-kun! I will bend you over my knees if you do it again!" Ksuhina scolds.

" _ **Query: That trash compactor is still on this ship as well? Statement: Master, I fail to see why we still have need for that T3 unit."**_

" **Do** _ **you**_ **know how to keep maintenance of this ship HK?" Asked Revan with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a brow raised.**

" _ **Answer: No Master, I do not. Observation: But it was my understanding that you were quite adept at maintenance concerning electronic devices, including ships and droids?"**_

"Of course HK would think that." Revan grumbles to herself.

" **I may have some knowledge in them, but that doesn't mean I'm an expert. T3 stays, and that's final."**

" _ **Reluctant Acquiescence: Very well, Master."**_ **He then turned to Naruto and asked,** _ **"Query: What do the other meatbags call you?"**_

" **Meatbags?" Asked Naruto in confusion.**

" **He means organic lifeforms, but he's being crude about it," explained Revan.**

" **Oh… Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Revan-sensei's new student, or Padawan as she calls me."**

" _ **Proud Introduction: I am HK-47, a combat droid who serves Master Revan faithfully and disposes of her enemies without fail. Statement: For the future, I suggest that you not become one of my Master's enemies, Naruto Uzumaki."**_

Revan sweat-drops at HK's threat while Naruto gulps.

 **The blonde sweat-dropped at the threat. "I wouldn't dream of it, HK."**

" **Alright, while T3 works on the ship and HK learns more about this planet from Jiraiya, we'll begin working on your training," Revan announced as she and her Padawan sat across from one another on the shore of the lake the Ebon Hawk floated on. "The first step is as I said; meditation. I want you to close your eyes and take even breaths."**

"Sounds almost like Sage Training." Jiraiya comments. Minato and Naruto nod in agreement.

" **Yes sensei," replied the blonde as he sat cross-legged with his fists pressed to each other. Closing his eyes, he took in a breath of cool air and exhaled through his nose. He kept up the process, easing his nerves into a sense of calm.**

The Jedi all nod at the process Naruto is going through.

" **Good… Relax and listen… Listen for the Force," guided Revan as she observed her Padawan. "Listen to its call. Let it reach out to you…"**

 **He kept up his calm breaths while listening to his teacher, opening his mind to the outside. Inside of the representation of his seal, the Kyuubi watched its host sit in the same pose as he was outside. Looking up, it then took note of wisps of silvery smoke trying to get through to him, but they were stopped by the Bijuu's erratic chakra.**

Everyone is gaping at what the Force is represented by.

" _So that's it… That alien woman did say this Force was connected to myself as well."_ **It then turned back to its host before scoffing and reining in its chakra.** _"That woman had better be right about you, boy. I see my creator in you…"_ **The silver wisps of smoke then reached the representation of Naruto, enshrouding him in its power.** _"Don't disappoint me."_

"Sounds like Kyuubi alright." Naruto says to himself.

 **Back outside, Naruto fought back a gasp as he felt the familiar tug of the Force. He didn't fight it at all this time, letting it pull him into its embrace. "I feel it, sensei…" He said softly, as if speaking louder would disrupt the flow.**

The Jedi in the group nod in acceptance at Naruto's decision.

" **Excellent," she replied with a smile as she indeed felt the Force around him. "Now, while it speaks to you, expand your senses. Reach out** _ **with**_ **the Force and tell me what you see."**

Revan smiles in anticipation at what will happen next.

 **He frowned while his eyes stayed closed. It felt…nice being embraced by the Force. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave.**

The Jedi start to worry for Naruto's sanity.

" **Naruto," called out Revan in warning. "Reach out with the Force. I know it feels wonderful to be surrounded by it, but you need to remember that you're still alive. If you stay there too long…you may never get out."**

The Jedi nod in agreement. "That's the problem with some younglings. They get so immersed in the Force, that they forget that they're alive." Obi-Wan says.

 **His frown deepened slightly, but he reluctantly complied and spread out his senses, letting the Force flow with him. "I see…light, sensei. It's like I'm surrounded by it and everything is visible. You, me, the trees, the snow… Everything…"**

"That's how the Force feels for the first time." Mace Windu says.

" **Your sight with the Force allows you to see more clearly. For some, this comes easier while it takes more time for others. There was also a race once called Miraluka, and they were blind to everything. But, they were so gifted with Force Sight that it was able to counter what many call a handicap."**

"Exist to this day, the Miraluka do." Yoda says.

 **She would've said more, but she was left speechless when Naruto opened his eyes and they were pale and milky, as if he had ben blinded. "This is incredible!" He gasped out. "I can see the Force flowing around you, sensei. It's smoky, but it's got a silver color to it."**

The Jedi start to pale in fear at what Naruto accomplished.

 **She had to take a moment to gather her wits again before she slowly stepped up to him. "Naruto, you need to focus back on the outside. Remember what I said: you might never get back out." Her hands gently pressed down on his, but they gripped firmly. "Come back, Naruto…"**

Kushina, Tsunade, and Revan start to shake in worry.

 **Anxiety was creeping in on Revan, and she was worried that she was going to lose her Padawan. No, it was more than that. He wasn't just a student to her now. He was a friend, a kindred follower of the Force. She didn't want to lose that after years of being away from people like herself.**

"That is a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone. Even my worst enemy." Minato says while pale.

 **It was a huge relief to her then when she saw the milky coloring of his eyes return to the deep violet they naturally were. However, they suddenly rolled back and he fell to the ground unconscious. Revan moved over to him and checked his pulse, finding one easily.**

Everyone gives a collective sigh of relief at the end.

" **I guess it was too much for you, my open-minded Padawan." She smiled softly as she used the Force to lift him, having him follow her as she went back to her ship. "If this was all it took to overwhelm you, then I'm quite anxious to see what our future lessons will hold."**

Revan smiles in anticipation as well.

 **Once she was back inside the ship, she placed Naruto on one of the beds, leaving him to rest.** _ **"Query: Master, I must ask why you've taken it upon yourself to accept a student."**_

Most are wondering the same thing.

 **Revan turned to her friend and smiled. "I honestly don't know, HK. Maybe it was because I felt a connection through the Force… Or maybe even because his curiosity reminded me of when I was younger and adventurous."**

Revan nods with a giggle while memories of her childhood flow through her mind.

" _ **Observation: This meatbag seems to have made an impact on you, Master. I do hope that it doesn't prove itself to detrimental, or a hindrance."**_

" **You're overthinking things, HK. This connection I have with Naruto is beneficial; trust me. As he learns from me, I too learn from him."**

" _ **Query: And what is it that you've learned so far, Master?"**_

 **She smiled and turned back to her resting Padawan. "I learned that you can find something worthwhile even in the darkest of places; just as I have found a perfect apprentice on an Outer Rim planet much less developed than most."**

Everyone smiles at that.

" _You got in over your head there, boy,"_ **chastised the Kyuubi as Naruto lied on his back and floated on the water.**

" **I know," he sighed out, sounding wistful. "But it felt so incredible… It was like… like…" He sighed again. "I don't even know how to describe it. I've never felt anything like it before."**

The Jedi just chuckle at Naruto's reaction to his first time using the Force.

 **The fox stayed silent at that, letting its container speak.**

" **It was warm…and comforting, like it was letting me know that I was safe; that I wouldn't be hurt anymore. And then when I saw with it!" He laughed a little, his excitement showing. "I was able to see everything with the Force. Things that I thought were hidden were as clear as day!" He then turned to the fox, still smiling as he added, "I know that you're a vixen also…"**

Naruto and Kushina are the most shocked from that last sentence.

 **The Kyuubi rolled her eyes.** _"You could've asked, brat. You didn't have to use the Force."_

" **Would you have told me, though?"**

" _Not at first, I'll admit. But later on, after I got a feel for you, I think I might have."_

 **He kept his smile at that, sensing no lie from her. "You know…someday I hope we can understand one another." He looked back up at the "ceiling" of the seal, and the Kyuubi saw his face turn thoughtful. "I mean…I know that my parents died and that mom once held you inside her…but something tells me that there's more to it than that…"**

"Aw Sochi-kun. There was more to it than what you were told by Pervy Sage over there." Kushina says while hugging Naruto with Jiraiya crying anime tears at the nickname he was called by.

"… _It's complicated,"_ **replied the Bijuu.** _"There was someone else there that night…"_

" **Who?" He asked, moving to a sitting position on the water so he could face her. "Please… I need to know…"**

 **She looked him in the eye, seeing the desperation in them.** _"Kid…I think seeing it for yourself would be best…"_

" **Why can't you just tell me…?" He asked, looking at her confused. "What makes** _ **seeing**_ **it better?"**

" _Look, I know I'm asking for a lot, but just trust me on this."_ **She then held out a massive furry fist to him and finished,** _"Bump your fist with mine and I'll show you. I promise to show you everything."_

"What did happen that night Kushina, Minato?" Tsunade asks. "We might find out in the book." Minato says.

 **He stared at the fist for some time before looking back up into her eyes. "You've never done anything for me before except when it benefitted you. What do you get out of this?"**

"I'm wondering the same thing." Jiraiya says seriously.

"… _I get to have someone see MY side of the story as well as everything else that happened,"_ **she answered.**

 **He frowned slightly before he raised his fist and pressed it to hers. Then, everything went white.**

 **Revan exhaled as she sat in meditation while Jiraiya was writing in his notebook** ("It better not be anything perverted Jiraiya, otherwise you won't be conscious for the rest of the chapter.) **. Slowly, her eyes opened as she spoke, "Your godson is about to discover a deeply sought out truth, Sage."**

Kushina and Minato look down in sadness.

 **He paused in his writing, giving her a look before he resumed. "I see…"**

" **You don't trust the fox, do you?"**

" **I'd be lying if I said I did… But, even I know that the Kyuubi has the biggest point of view for that night. He needs to know what happened, because even I wouldn't be able to tell him"**

"Only Minato-kun, the Kyuubi, and I know the truth of that night." Kushina says sadly.

 **She nodded. "Well, hopefully the truth won't lead him down a dark path. He can't be swayed to one side this early." Looking to where her Padawan was resting she frowned slightly. "He must remain open-minded…or else he'll never see the Force for all that it is."**

"That's the problem with the Jedi and Sith. We are to close-minded to see the Force as a whole." Revan speaks up.

" **And what exactly is the Force fully?" Asked the Sannin.**

 **She slowly smiled and looked to him. "Everything…"**

That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Revan pipes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Sorry this is late but constant headaches and plot bunny invasions has kept me from this story.**

"I'll read next!" Minato pipes up. Revan levitates the book to Minato.

" **Chapter 3: Acceptance and Concentration**."

 **The first thing Naruto saw when he pressed his fist to the nine-tailed vixen's was the sight of a chained redheaded woman who was breathing heavily in exhaustion while a cloaked figure in a single-eyed mask was standing before her.**

Minato and Kushina look down in sadness while Naruto looks on with hatred at the masked Obito.

" _ **Finally,"**_ **Naruto heard the man say.** _ **"The Kyuubi will be mine. Come forth, beast! Serve your new master and lay waste to this pathetic village!"**_

 **The seal on the woman's abdomen gave off an ominous red glow and Naruto saw her mouth wide open in a silent scream** (Kushina starts to sob while Naruto hugs her in comfort) **of pure anguish. The red energy being pulled from her body took shape before the Bijuu in all her glory stood before the masked man. It was only thanks to not being a part of this moment that Naruto was able to pause the scene.**

"Damn Obito. If you wouldn't have attacked then my live would have been better." Naruto hissed. "You messed up on not getting Tsunade-sensei back to take care of Sochi-kun Ero-Sennin **(Pervy Sage)**." Kushina scowls while tears still run down her cheeks. Jiraiya just looks away in shame.

 **Taking a moment, he stepped over to the frozen image of the cloaked man and got a better a look. He couldn't move anything concerning his clothing, but he was able to see a familiar red eye within the eye hole of the man's mask.**

Naruto growls at that. "Damn hax eye." Naruto growls out. The others from the Naruto-verse nod in agreement.

" **A Sharingan," he growled out. "Pervy Sage told me that they were rumored to be able to control a Bijuu…but I didn't really believe it…"**

Jiraiya looks at hurt at that. "I would believe you more if you weren't such a pervert Ero-Sennin." Naruto says with a glare. Jiraiya just pouts while grumbling that he's a Super Pervert only to get a bash to the head curtesy of Tsunade.

 **With a frown, he allowed the scene to resume and he saw the vixen become enslaved by the Sharingan, as shown by the very image of the dojutsu presented in her eyes. Then, the Bijuu turned to the barely living woman. Naruto, being more worried about her since he deduced her identity, barely caught the man voicing his slight amazement at how resilient the Uzumaki Clan was.**

"I really had a clan?" Naruto asks his mother. "Yes Sochi-kun. You should have learned about them during history." Kushina says. Naruto just looks sheepish. "I didn't really pay attention when I was in class and other times I was kicked out of class for stupid reasons that the temes that were the senseis made up." Naruto says. Kushina just glares at Jiraiya with Tsunade's help.

 **Fortunately for Naruto, the Fourth Hokage** (Minato beams at this) **flashed to the woman's location just before vixen's claw could crush the woman. In a split second, he had appeared, grabbed her, and then flashed away right as the clawed forelimb crashed where they once stood. The scene then blurred for a second before it showed the controlled vixen laying waste to the Hidden Leaf while the ninja forces of the village did everything they could to hold her back.**

Minato nodded sadly at the fact that was true.

 **It was amazing to see just how much the village was able to work together and combine their strength to hold her back. He even caught sight of Choji's father using his** Expansion Jutsu **to duke it out in a literal battle of the giants.**

"Funny thing is, that really did happen. Too bad we didn't have the technology to record the fight." Jiraiya says sadly at the end. A chuckle is heard before the TV turns on to show the "Battle of the Giants" for the readers. "You're welcome." Schef says with an echo-like voice.

 **For a while, the fight was surprisingly even, though the village had taken serious collateral damage during the efforts of both sides. Then, the Kyuubi's eyes lost the Sharingan image and returned to their natural form, showing that the link between her and the masked man had been broken.**

"That's my doing with a **Contract Seal** while I was fighting the masked man before he fled." Minato sheepishly admits while rubbing the back of his neck.

" **Way to go. dad," praised Naruto** (getting Minato to smile even wider) **since he figured that Minato had focused his effort on stopping the masked man. He then saw that, in her confused rage, the nine-tailed vixen prepared to use a** Tailed Beast Bomb **at the Hokage Mountain, where Naruto saw the Fourth Hokage** ("I had to block a **Bijuudama** **(Tailed Beast Bomb)** before fighting the masked man." Minato says) **had appeared and was standing with one of his famous kunai in his hands. The blast shot at the man, but in a surprising show of the man's skill, the Fourth was able to use his famous jutsu to absorb the blast and teleport it in the middle of one of the many surrounding forests, away from everyone else and the village.**

"I did." Minato says with a proud smile on his face.

" **Man… To think that dad was able to redirect an attack of that magnitude…" He whispered in awe before he saw Minato summon forth Gamabunta directly over the Kyuubi. With his weight increasing the force of the fall, Bunta slammed down on the vixen's head and held her down long enough for the blonde Kage to use his** Flying Thunder God **technique to take her away from the village.**

Minato nods. "I did do that alright." Minato says.

 **The scene blurred once again before Naruto saw himself in a random forest clearing and took note of his parents safely away from a destroyed shack. He assumed that his mother was staying there to keep herself and his infant self safe since he saw his past self being held protectively by the Uzumaki woman.**

Kushina hugs Naruto while he blushes in embarrassment.

 **The two had a small argument about whether or not to use him as the next host and Naruto had a bittersweet smile on his face when he heard his plead his father to reseal the fox in her and let the vixen die with her. The smile left and was replaced with depression when he saw that his father had finally convinced his mother to let Naruto be the next host; though, the last Uzumaki also heard Minato comment on how it would be the first, and last, argument that he would win.**

"You're damn it's the last argument you will ever win. As long as we're stuck here, you're sleeping on the couch." Kushina says while glaring at Minato with Naruto in her arms. Minato lets a cloud of depression hover over his head.

 **The rest of the memory showed Minato seal the Yin half of the Kyuubi inside of himself, reducing the vixen to half of her natural size, before he and Kushina dove in front of his baby self and took one of the Kyuubi's claws in their guts.**

Naruto hugs Kushina while she starts to tear up. Kushina hugs Naruto back.

 **The last part of the scene was Kushina's final words to him, and Naruto was unable to stop the tears flowing down his face as he held onto every single word she said.** _ **"Naruto,"**_ **he heard his father said through the pain,** _ **"this is your father. My last words to you…is listen to your motor mouthed mother."**_

"Motor mouthed am I?" Kushina asks while her hair floats up to resemble nine tails as she glares at Minato with a sickly-sweet tone in her voice and a miasma of death surrounding her. Minato shivers in fear of all this and decides to continue reading.

 **Naruto choked out a chuckle at that and nodded, even though he knew his parents wouldn't be able to see him. Then, there was a flash of light before he found himself standing in front of the Kyuubi once more inside of the seal.**

Naruto is chuckling as well, along with Tsunade as Jiraiya is shivering in fear as well.

 **He was silent as he wiped his tears and the vixen said nothing, letting him have a moment to compose himself.** _"So now you know what really happened…"_

" **Yea," he replied, almost choking it out. "So…the reason you attacked was because of some Uchiha claiming to be Madara forced you out of my mother and had you under his control…"**

"That always sucks. The Sharingan is just such bullshit." Naruto grumbles with the others from the Naruto-verse nodding in agreement.

" _Yes, that is correct. Once your father freed me from that man's control, my anger clouded everything and I acted purely on my instincts; seeing everything as a threat and doing what I could to protect myself. Before you say anything,"_ **she interjected, stopping him from commenting,** _"I know that it just sounds like I'm making excuses. To be honest, I didn't – and don't – want anything to do with your village since I've been sealed into two women from that place. On both occasions, I was nothing more than a prisoner, forced to give my power to them whenever they wanted."_

Naruto looks upset at Kushina for the way she treated the Kyuubi.

" **And me?" He asked with a frown. "You had more freedom with me, and like most prisoners who get some leeway, you took advantage of it to try and influence my thoughts and emotions."**

"Always hated when Kurama did that." Naruto grumbles out.

 **She nodded slowly at that accusation.** _"…Yes, that's true. I was so angry at being used that I needed something to take out my rage and frustration on. You being the son of my previous container only added fuel to the fire that was my anger. As time passed and I experienced your life from this seal, I felt my anger slowly extinguish and the inferno that was my rage died down with every experience you went through. Through your struggles, your defeats, and your victories, I was able to slowly let of that anger and think clearer until I finally accepted the fact that you had done nothing to me to warrant such action."_

Naruto gives a small smile at that.

" **A little late, don't you think?" He asked with a frown as he crossed his arms. "What if I decide to have you restrained like you were in the past because of what you did? You killed my parents and forced them seal you inside of me…"**

"You got a point there Sochi." Kushina says.

" _I know it might not help my case, but I have to ask; did I really force them to do that? If you remember what you saw, your mother wanted to sacrifice her life to take me down, but your father prevented that since he felt the village still needed my power. He may have used pretty words and said he believed you would be able to control my power, but he stilled acted from a militarized standpoint; making sure the village would have a Jinchuuriki like the other major four,"_ **argued the vixen.**

Both Naruto and Kushina glare at Minato for that while Minato sulks at his son and wife ganging up on him.

 **That made Naruto pause since that was what had happened. And he couldn't accuse her of falsifying the memory since he was unable to detect any kind of deception thanks to the Force. His frown deepened at that, not liking the idea of seeing his father as the cause of his burdened life. But the truth was that he was** _ **part**_ **of that cause; the other parts being the masked man for removing the vixen from his mother, as well as said vixen for giving into her anger after being released from the Sharingan's control.**

Naruto nods in agreement at that.

" **Okay… I see your point, and I realize that what you did was to help me see the picture as a whole. As much as I don't like how the picture looks, thank you for showing it to me."**

Naruto gives a small smile as well.

 **He saw her form sag slightly, as if a weight had been lifted.** _"You're welcome. It may have been mostly for my sake, but I appreciate the thanks."_ **He nodded, prompting her to continue,** _"Now, the big question is where do we go from here. You now know everything about that night and you know that I'm no longer influenced by my own rage. What do you think we should do?"_

"That's a good question." Obi-Wan says.

 **He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair tiredly, feeling the mental stress of the situation. "Knowing everything now…I don't want there to be any more bad blood or hostility between us. So…I guess we could start over?" He gave her an unsure look as he continued, "I don't know what else to do. I could hate you, but I don't feel that now. Instead, I can't help but feel like some cloak has been lifted and I can see clearer than ever." He was pacing now and she stayed silent to let him get his thoughts out in the open. "Ever since I formed this connection to the Force, I'm thinking clearly and not letting my emotions spearhead my judgement. I can see –** _ **feel**_ **– where you're coming from, and I can sense the regret coming from you; making it that much harder to hate you. But, the biggest thing stopping me from doing so was the faith that Jiraiya placed in me years ago when he said he hoped I'd find a way to battle hatred if he couldn't do so."**

Jiraiya smiles while ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto swats Jiraiya's hand away in annoyance but if look closer you would see a small smile on Naruto's face.

" _I'm not against starting over. It would be the first time I could get the chance to establish a real connection with my container and do what my creator wanted for me and my siblings."_

Naruto smiles in remembrance of his and Kurama's friendship. He is really missing his good friend, almost more like a brother, more as this story goes on.

" **You mean the Sage of Six Paths, right?"**

 **Nodding, she replied,** _"Yes. When he created the nine of us, he left his hope for us to connect with humanity. As he left this world, he asked us to fulfill that hope so that the world wouldn't be as cruel as it was back in his time."_ **Looking to him intently, she finished,** _"If starting over with you will help me carry on that hope he had for we Bijuu, then I'll gladly do so."_

' _I miss Kurama even more now. I wonder if Kurama is a girl.'_ Naruto thinks with a blush at that last thought. Thankfully nobody noticed said blush.

 **Slowly, the blonde Uzumaki smiled and nodded as he raised a fist to her. "Well then…here's to a fresh start."**

 **She regarded the offered fist before she raised her own and gently bumped it against his. As she did so, her form shifted and began to shrink before it took on a more humanoid appearance. Her fur shrunk down and flowed into russet red hair that was tied into nine tails. Matching colored fox ears and a single tail remained as the only vulpine features. Her skin tone was an exotic dusky color and her eyes as red as rubies with black slit pupils. She wore a black yukata shirt held together by an orange obi, crimson shorts that stopped above her knees, black bandages on her ankles and wrists, and a white choker that looked more like a bandage strip with black sealing symbols around it.**

Most of the males blush at the image while Jiraiya is blown back with a massive nose bleed and a perverted smile on his face.

 **While he was left surprised at the sudden change, she returned his smile and stated in a much less booming tone, "To a new leaf."**

 **The next morning, Naruto woke up to the sight of the metallic ceiling of the Ebon Hawk's med bay. He sat up on the cot he was resting on and stretched out the kinks in his body before he stood up and made his way to the central area. As he entered, he saw Revan working on more of the circuitry with T3-M4 while HK-47 was cleaning some of the things that he had been informed were blasters.**

Revan smiles fondly at her droid companions. The others from the Star Wars universe all chuckle at the gob smacked looks that the Naruto-verse readers have.

 **Without looking up, his Jedi Master greeted, "Did you rest well, Naruto?" A small spark was heard as she tested two wires. "Get everything sorted out with your tenant?"**

Naruto nods with a smile on his face.

 **He nodded even though she didn't see it. "Yea, I think so. We've decided to try and start things over. I think that would be the best choice."**

 **Glad to hear it," she said as she raised herself up and wiped her hands clean with a rag. "The Toad Pervert** (getting laughs from Naruto, Kushina, and Tsunade while Jiraiya grumbles) **is in town getting supplies, but he wanted me to tell you to practice with your elemental jutsu this morning before we continue your Jedi training."**

"Oh suck it up you pervert." Tsunade says with a few snickers towards Jiraiya who is pouting like a child.

 **The blonde nodded again and was about to leave before a thought occurred to him. "Hey Revan…"**

" **Yes?" She asked as she looked over her tools with her astromech droid.**

" **Besides my connection to the Force, why'd you pick me to be your Padawan?" He saw her pause and he knew he had her full attention. "I just don't know why else you would've chosen me, and I'm curious."**

"Same here." Minato and Kushina say at the same time.

 **She hummed thoughtfully, getting her thoughts together to give a response. "Honestly…it's because you remind me of how I used to be when I was first starting out. Like you, I was unaware of the Force already being linked into my life before it was pointed out to me by my own Master." She turned to him with a smile on her face. "I was also pretty naïve and reckless like you are, and more than once I ended up jumping headfirst into things I wasn't prepared for. That connection you made with the Force Sight was something I did too when my Master taught me the technique. Of course, I was stopped before I got as attached as you did, but I still enjoyed the experience."**

Revan nods in agreement with a small smile in fond remembrance of her first faster before her memories were wiped.

" **So, you chose me because I remind you of the past?"**

" **That's one way to look at it, but not entirely true. You see, since you remind me of how I was, I have the best idea on how to train you and raise you up as a Jedi. I chose you because I feel a connection between us that could let us** _ **both**_ **grow with the Force; not just you."**

Revan and Naruto are blushing at the innuendo that was hidden in that last sentence.

" **I see… Thanks for telling me," he said with a small smile before he left to start his training.**

" _ **Query: Master, are you sure that his connection you say you feel is beneficial?"**_ **Asked the HK droid, pausing in his cleaning of a blaster rifle.**

" **Yes HK," she answered with her smile still in place. "This connection will help both of us connect much deeper with the Force. Plus…there's something else that I can't yet wrap my mind around concerning my Padawan. I believe that, as I continue his training, that mystery concerning him will reveal itself."**

"Aw, it seems like you are developing a crush for my Sochi-kun Revan." Kushina teases the Jedi Master/Sith Lord. Revan blushes to Hinata red.

" _ **Declaration: Master, as I warned your meatbag apprentice before, if I conclude that this connection will be more hazardous than necessary, I will end it."**_

"HK was a little protective when he wanted to be." Revan says while shaking her head with a small smile.

 **Turning to one of her oldest companions, Revan stated, "It won't be, HK. You have my word."**

" _ **Acquiescence: Very well, Master."**_

 **A few weeks had gone by after the talk with the Kyuubi, and Naruto had grown well in his training. With Mifune guiding him, he was able to get a good grasp on the beginning mechanics of the Iaijutsu sword style. This style depended on speed, precision, and total focus as the samurai leader demonstrated when he cut down a large bed of grass with a single swing and they fell as soon as he resheathed his sword. That was Naruto's first task; the Quick Draw, which was a fundamental aspect of the sword style. The faster the draw, the better so long as he didn't needlessly sacrifice the precision and focus of his cut.**

"That would definitely help with a vibro-blade to help teach younglings." Obi-Wan comments with both Mace Windu and Yoda nodding in agreement. "Most sword users go for power in the swings when speed and precision is more important." Kushina says with a smile.

 **His jutsu repertoire hadn't increased, but his skill in the jutsu he knew had improved with the help of his clones. He also worked on strategy and tactics. Even though he was a natural of unorthodox, on-the-fly methods, he needed a base to fall back on. Revan helped the Sage train Naruto in this, using her own past experiences to help him get a better grasp of the lessons.**

"My plans work. Most never realized that some of my pranks could become deadly in the hands of a TRUE Trap Master. Like for instance, what if I used explosive tags instead of paint on the Hokage Monument?" Naruto asks with a raised eyebrow making Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade pale at the destruction caused by that act.

 **His Force training was the biggest success. After he got a good grasp on insight with the Force, he moved to using it to move and manipulate objects. At first, he once again lost himself to the feeling of the Force flowing from him and he had the objects he was practicing with fly all over the place. This earned him days of continuous meditation with no food as punishment.**

The Jedi all nod in agreement to the punishment. "A Jedi, with enough training and meditation, can sustain themselves with the Force alone if they get trapped in an escape pod and need to be rescued." Mace Windu explains.

 **While he was beyond hungry when he finished, he was actually happy that he was forced to meditate for that long. His focus and control over his emotions had improved well during that period. He was now able to lift many things easily with the Force; though he had difficulty with objects that were more than double his size or weight.**

"That usually is difficult for most younglings just learning to use the Force for Telekinesis." Obi-Wan says with the other Jedi nodding in agreement.

 **The last thing to improve was his connection with the Kyuubi. With the two of them starting fresh, he was able to actually try and get a better feel of her chakra for his own use. In respect to their new leaf, he didn't abuse her power and she didn't do anything to try and influence him. It was the start of a true partnership, and the Uzumaki was glad to have the opportunity.**

Naruto smiles at this since he did almost the same thing with Kurama.

 **Now, he was doing his own training, utilizing everything he had learned as he practiced in an open snowy plain. His training sword, complete with the sheathe, was held firmly in his left hand while his right arm hung at his side. His eyes were closed and he was calm, steadying his breathing before he went through the stances of a combination he and Mifune had practiced on.**

"That's my Sochi-kun!" Kushina says with a peace sign via her hand while she is giving Naruto a side hug with her other arm. Naruto just blushes while Minato sighs at their mother's/wife's antics.

 **First, he took a step forward and swung the sheathe of his sword upward in front of him, imagining it striking his would-be opponent. Then, he swung downward, taking another step forward and lowering his form slightly before he quickly drew his sword with his right hand, repeating the first two strikes in quick succession with equally quick steps. He ended the combo as he spun, bringing himself around in a 360 degree motion and slashing downwards with a fierce downward backhand slash.**

"Wow. Kaa-chan, would be able to teach me Kenjutsu?" Naruto asks his mother who nods eagerly with a megawatt smile on her face.

 **Calmly, he sheathed his sword and released a breath and reopened his eyes. "That didn't feel completely right," he murmured aloud, critiquing his own technique.**

"What was wrong with it?" Revan asks.

" _I agree. You were calm and focused, but you didn't put a lot of force into the attack. Try it again, but don't think; just act,"_ **suggested the Kyuubi, adding her own input.**

Kushina nods in agreement with that.

 **Nodding, he assumed his stance before he went through the motions of his combo once more. Watching him from her perch on a branch was Revan. She smiled at the dedication he had to his technique and what he was training in. That same dedication never failed to present itself in his other areas of training as well.**

"That's always a good thing to have." Minato says with a smile as the others all nod with smiles themselves.

 **It wasn't immediate, but the woman was able to tell quickly that her Padawan was a kinesthetic learner; he learned by** _ **doing**_ **and** _ **witnessing**_ **; not by reading or explanation** (Naruto glares at Jiraiya for all the times the self-proclaimed "Super Pervert" ditched him without even giving a sliver of instruction) **. It turns out that this was a major factor in his earlier training when he was younger. Most teachers went over theory and only** _ **told**_ **what would need to be done. Instead, Naruto needed to see and experience for himself what the process was. As soon as he did, it wouldn't be too long before he would get a good grasp on it and work with it.**

"Anakin was the same way when he was learning to use the Force." Obi-Wan pipes up with a small fond smile on his face **(This is during the Clone Wars cartoon)**.

 **And it showed. He was learning everything taught to him with much greater ease than he would have with other instructors. He wasn't afraid to take risks to get a better experience either; as seen through the spars she witness him have with Mifune and Jiraiya.**

"It also helps to have Shadow Clones for the more dangerous things that could literally blow up in my face." Naruto says with a small smile. Kushina smiles as well while hugging Naruto close to her.

 **She was proud of his progress, and she was also pleased with the constant help his clones gave her in regards to fixing the Ebon Hawk. While not nearly as knowledgeable in terms of mechanics and engineering as she was over her years working on her ship, he was picking up on things. It was nice to have something other than the Force to bond over with her Padawan.**

"That's always nice. Teacher and student should really have multiple things that can help them bond with each other." Jiraiya says while remembering all the times that he and Hiruzen Sarutobi would go peeking in the hot springs when he (Jiraiya) was a Genin.

" **Hey Naruto," she called as he finished another repetition of his combination, "let's head back. The wind's starting to pick up pretty bad again."**

" **Alright," he called back as he sealed his sword into a storage seal on his left palm.**

 **Alongside everything else, Naruto always made sure to have a couple of clones go over sealing with Jiraiya. While the man would never say he was as good as the Uzumaki were in the past, he was able to rightfully boast about his own skill in the art. Not many people were left in the Elemental Nations that could keep up with him on the subject; something that Naruto was grateful for since the art was a connection to have with his lost clan.**

"Don't worry Sochi-kun, I'll teach you all about Fuinjutsu along with Kenjutsu." Kushina says with a large smile on her face. Naruto just gives a huge foxy smile back.

 **When the two made it back to the ship and sealed it off from the cold weather, Revan lead Naruto to the cargo hold. The room was spacious due to the lack of supplies, which was perfect for the next lesson.**

Revan frowns at the lack of supplies, thinking she should have more just as a precaution.

" **Alright, the next thing we're going to work on will be channeling the Force in your attacks. Normally, this would be done with a lightsaber, but a sword is more than adequate for a substitute," explained the woman, prompting Naruto to unseal his sword. "Now, you'll actually find this lesson to come much easier to you than the others since it requires a deeper level of control. With your lessons from Mifune, you're already learning to control your motions and discipline your mind to focus on the style he's teaching you. This lesson will expand on that, and I won't have you practice with a different style to help you get a better grasp of it."**

All of the Jedi give small smiles at that.

" **Alright, so what do I do?" He asked as he stood before her diligently, a smile on his face. He always enjoyed the lessons he had in the Force. It felt like he was slowly learning more about lied beyond his home planet with each lesson.**

"That would be really intelligent of you Gaki **(Brat)**." Jiraiya says while looking at Naruto. "Shut up Ero-Sennin **(Pervy Sage)**." Naruto retorts. "Stop calling that!" Jiraiya growls back.

" **Tell me Naruto, what's the difference between focus and concentration?"**

 **He blinked at the question. "Um… I don't know. Aren't they the same?"**

 **She smile at the return question. "That's where you and many other people are wrong. You see, the difference between them is** _ **depth**_ **. With focus, the depth of your mind is narrowed; usually on a single point or thought. However, with concentration, that depth is widened and goes from a single point to an** _ **area**_ **. In short, concentration is focusing on multiple points; it's a deeper level of it."**

"That sounds about right." Tsunade says with a small nod in agreement.

 **He frowned at that, not really getting it. But, he said nothing since she usually explained things better when he felt unsure of them.**

"Unlike a certain self-proclaimed "Super Pervert" over here." Naruto says while glaring at Jiraiya with Kushina and Tsunade doing the same with Kushina's hair floating up to resemble nine tails.

" **Alright, now I want you to go through the motions you were going through earlier. However, instead of letting yourself get tense and focused, relax and just concentrate. Don't think of a single aspect. Expand your mind so that you can feel many different points." As she spoke, she activated her saber and went through a simple motion, showing him the difference in what she was talking about.**

"Let your body go through the stances while you think up various strategies to take your opponents down." Kushina says.

 **It took a few times watching her do it, but slowly he was able to see. When it was** _ **focus**_ **, her movement was stiffer and her body locked in certain parts. However, when it was** _ **concentration**_ **, the flow was smoother and he saw how relaxed her arm was.**

"Good form." Revan says. Obi-Wan nods in agreement. "Soresu if I'm not mistaken." Obi-Wan says while Revan nods.

" **I think I get it… When I focus, I'm too controlled with my actions," he said as he got into his stance. "But when I concentrate," he began going through the motions of his combo, "I allow myself to drown in the moment, and act more freely."**

"Muscle memory is the greatest asset to learning any kind of fighting style, armed and unarmed." Minato says as his one piece of wisdom.

 **She nodded, pleased he was catching on. "Precisely. When you allow yourself to free your mind of unneeded focus, you allow the Force to flow with you and** _ **concentrate**_ **the power into your own movements. Basically, it's reason vs instinct."**

"True. Most Jedi don't learn this until their trials for advancement to Jedi Knight." Mace Windu says.

" _It's just like what I suggested earlier. Don't think; act,"_ **added the Kyuubi.**

 **He smiled as it became clearer to him. "I'm getting the hang of this…" He kept himself relaxed so that he can concentrate on the Force flowing around him. As he did so, he was unaware of his chakra mixing in as well, flowing alongside the Force and enhancing his katas even further which extended the natural reach of each swing.**

The readers are all gaping at that. "Is that even possible?" Tsunade asks. "I… I… I don't know. It's never happened before." Revan says.

 **But, Revan was able to see and feel everything that was going on as her Padawan practiced. Her smile grew as she watched him once again take another step deeper in his connection to the Force.**

"Powerful in the Force, young Naruto is." Yoda pipes up.

' _ **He's a natural at this,'**_ **she thought to herself.** _ **'I can't wait to see what else he'll impress me with.'**_

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Minato asks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. I'm back.**

"I'll read next." Tsunade says. Minato hands the book to her.

 **A pair of guards dressed in Hidden Cloud uniforms stood as sentries for the entrance to their village. Strapped to their backs were sword styled weapons, one having a katana and the other a pair of tanto swords. In a booth to their left was a third guard who also had a katana near his seat.**

"Really Jiraiya? Are you trying to cause an international incident?" Tsunade asks the self-proclaimed "Super Pervert" with a tick on her forehead. Jiraiya just hides from her view.

 **One of the sentries, the one with the katana, spoke to her partner, "I heard that Lord Bee got the** _ **Iron Claw**_ **again from Lord Raikage today."**

" **What happened this time?" Asked her fellow guard with amusement in his voice. "Was it for rapping, breaking into his office, or interrupting a meeting?"**

Naruto snickers at that, along with Revan.

" **I heard it was all three," she answered with a smirk barely holding back her laughter. It wasn't uncommon for their resident Hachibi Jinchuriki to induce their Kage's wrath with his antics. In fact, many of the higher-ups had a betting pool going for how long Killer Bee would last before another beat down from Ay.**

Kushina joins in the laughter too.

 **In the booth, the third guard perked up and looked to the road leading to their gates. "Eyes front, you two. We've got company."**

 **Standing at attention, the two gossiping guards took note of a single person, hooded in a tattered storm grey cloak with only their legs and feet visible along with their sword strapped to their back. Their legs were covered in sandy brown pants that tucked into shin high black boots with buckles on the front of them.**

"Wow. Whoever that is, they sure look mysterious." Revan says with a gleam in her eyes.

 **As soon as the individual was within striking distance, the female guard stated, "That's close enough. Name and reason for visiting?"**

 **From the cloak, an arm with dark brown wrappings leading up to the wrist waved in front of the three guards. With the wave came a calming male voice stating, "My identity and reasons for coming are not your concern."**

"Ah the good ole Jedi Mind Trick." Obi-Wan says while the other Jedi smile in fond remembrance of when they used the Jedi Mind Trick.

 **As soon as he finished saying that, the three guards tensed and made to grab their weapons before, they slowly relaxed with their eyes glazed. "Your identity and reasons for coming aren't our concerns," they all repeated as one.**

"Can I learn that?" Naruto asks excitedly.

" **You will not raise any alarms. You never saw me," continued the cloaked man.**

" **We will not raise any alarms. We never saw you."**

 **Nodding, the man lowered his hand and casually walked by them, entering the village streets and moving through the crowd of people. Eyeing his surroundings, he felt the natural air of the place a mix of calm control and loaded tension. It was like the people here knew they were safe, but also knew that they were in a world of deception.**

"That doesn't sound like a safe place to live in." Mace Windu says. The ninja all shrug. "It's always been that way." Minato says.

 **They knew what the risks were, and it showed.**

" _Matatabi and Gyūki are in two separate locations,"_ **spoke a female voice through a mental link she had the man.** _"I could send out a pulse to get their attention if you want?"_

"Who are Matatabi and Gyūki?" Obi-Wan asks. "The Nibi and Hachibi." Naruto answers.

' _ **No,'**_ **replied the man, orange eyes peeking out from the shadows of his cloak.** _ **'Not yet at least. Let's find one of them first before calling the other."**_

" _Be careful. This place feels like it's always on edge."_

 **Mentally nodding back to her, the orange-eyed man entered a small food stand. "Some red bean soup please," he ordered to the cook, who nodded and started preparing the food. "Also, I need some information."**

"Who doesn't need information?" Jiraiya jokingly asks.

" **Everyone needs information," waved off the cook. "It's as sought out as food or drink."**

" **True, but I think you're willing to help me out this one time, right?" He pressed in a suggestive tone that made the cook lose his tension.**

" **Ah, what the hell? Alright,** _ **one**_ **time," he replied. "What do you need?"**

" **I need to know who the guardians of this village are, as well as their affiliation with the Raikage."**

 **The cook hummed as he set down the red bean soup for the man. "Well, I don't know their names, but I do know that one of them is the Raikage's younger brother while the other is his student. So, both are very close to our leader."**

"Are all Jinchuriki close to the leader?" Revan asks. The ninja all nod.

 **Nodding to the cook, the man pushed the soup back to him. "I was never here, and the person who ordered this couldn't eat because they were called away."**

"Nice prank." Kushina says with a smile.

" **Right," the cook immediately answered, taking away the soup and going back to his stovetop, letting the man leave without issue.**

" _Seems like that woman's teachings have been paying off,"_ **commented the voice from before.** _"It's ironic how easily you could be a ninja with a non-ninja ability."_

' _ **The Force is ever helpful to me, and Master Revan has taught me well,'**_ **replied the man as he used his power to probe the minds of people he passed. As he walked, he was able to get enough information about the location of someone named Killer Bee.** _ **'So, the Storm Cloud Ravine, eh? Sounds promising…'**_

"Must be Sochi-kun then." Kushina smiles in pride.

 **Outside the village waited Jiraiya and Revan, both of them sitting at their campsite they had prepped the night before. Resting above the Toad Sage's right palm was a small rock that floated inches above it and circulated calmly. "This is like the** _ **Rasengan**_ **; rotation and power in the right synch," he commented.**

"You're an idiot Master Pervert." Revan says. Jiraiya just sulks while the others laugh.

" **Not rotation; movement. With the Force, you could push or pull, raise or lower, even crush or stretch. All it takes is the right level of control and awareness."**

The Jedi all nod in agreement.

" **Speaking of control, how far along would say Naruto is in controlling the Force?"**

 **She sighed and shook her head. "You're still thinking like a ninja and not like a Jedi… We do not** _ **control**_ **the Force; we utilize it, work with it, live through it. As a Sage, you should understand this to be like the natural chakra you have learned to sense and harness."**

"I agree my other." Revan says while Minato and Naruto just shake their heads at Jiraiya's stupidity.

" **Right right," waved off the man, even though he made sure to remember what she said. "But how far along is Naruto?"**

 **She smiled as she meditated, having the Force help her by making her float as she did so. "He has come quite far. Far from being a Master, but he's getting there at an exponential rate. He is no mere Padawan like the ones from the Temple; he is easily a Knight at the least."**

That shocks the other Jedi while Revan just smiles in pride.

" **You said that there were three kinds of Jedi branches of growth. Can you tell me more about them?"**

 **Lowering herself back to the ground, she stood up and began to pace calmly. "The first branch is the one I'm having you lean towards; the Jedi Guardian. Guardians were combat oriented Jedi, focusing more on their skill with a saber and combat itself while still learning how to use the Force."**

"Four branches, there are." Yoda says. "That's right. There's Jedi Guardian, Jedi Sentinel, Jedi Sage, and Jedi Shadow." Obi-Wan explains.

 **He stopped his exercise and gave her his full attention. "But I have no saber to use; let alone a sword. I'm not one fore weaponry."**

" **Weapons aren't necessary for combat, as you're well aware. But, you're still more of a fighter than a Force practitioner. I'm giving you these lessons to help give you an edge to survive."**

Jiraiya nods in thanks.

" **And Naruto?"**

" **He is being trained towards the second branch of growth; the Jedi Sentinel. Sentinels were the most rounded of the three branches, having a 2:2 ratio of combat vs Force compared to the Guardians' 3:1 ratio. A Sentinel learns how to fight as much as they learn how to draw on and use the Force, creating a well-balanced Jedi. However, this leads them mainly into being a** _ **jack-of-all-trades but master of none**_ **kind of Jedi."**

"Which if you look at it long term, it's very good." Revan says.

 **The Sannin nodded in agreement. "That seems like the best course of action. While I want to see him grow the Force and discover more about this large universe of ours, I don't want him to forget who he is here on our planet."**

Jiraiya nods with a smile.

" **And I have no intention of making him forget. The last branch is the one that I was trained to be; the Jedi Consular. Consular were avid practitioners of the Force, choosing to study it more than combat so that they could always be deeply in touch with it."**

The Jedi all nod in agreement.

" **Making that ratio you were talking about 1:3, right?" Deduced Jiraiya.**

" **Exactly," she said with a nod. "Once at a high enough level in their branch, they further their study to a prestigious degree. But, that's for another time. Now, keep practicing, Master Pervert."**

"Ha! She still has you pegged Jiraiya." Tsunade says with a laugh.

 **The teasing way she said it, along with his instincts screaming that she could kick his ass without breaking a sweat, kept him from commenting on the fact that her new choice in clothing made it hard** _ **not**_ **to come off as perverted.**

"Women are allowed to wear whatever we want." Kushina says while the rest of the females all nod in agreement.

 **Instead, he continued levitating the rock in his palm.**

" _Bee,"_ **spoke up an eight-tentacle, ox/bull with a humanoid upper torso.** _"I feel my sister's presence."_

 **Sitting on a rocky cliff looking over the famous ravine of his village was a man with pale, almost white, blonde hair slicked back. On his face rested sunglasses and a bullhorn tattoo while a seal was resting on his arm. He wore no shirt underneath his Jonin attire, and had seven swords strapped to his back. In his hands was a notebook and a pen.**

Naruto smiles at seeing his self-titled "Octo-pops" alive.

' _ **Eight-O, you don't need to tell me whenever Tabi's here, yo,'**_ **rapped the man mentally.**

" _Fool!"_ **Roared the Hachibi.** _"I'm talking about my ELDER sister!"_

'… _ **You mean Miss Kyuubi? What business could she have with me?"**_

" _I do not know, but I can sense that she's in a container like you and Yugito-san. Last I remember though, she was supposed to have been near the Hidden Leaf…"_

" **So then…what can I do for a nine-branched Leaf? I hope you didn't come here with any beef?" Questioned the Jinchuuriki to a figure in a gray cloak.**

 **The figure lowered their hood, showing spiky black locks and orange eyes. "Killer Bee of the Hachibi, I presume?"**

" **See now, that there was your first error. I'm** _ **Mister Lord**_ **Killer Bee, and I'm a terror! Don't be dissing just because you're one higher, because I'll bet Eight-O and I are much flyer."**

"Oh Force does he always rap?" Obi-Wan asks with his head in his hand. "Unfortunately." Naruto says with a grimace.

 **Crossing his arms, the black haired man rose a brow in amusement. "I had heard you were into expressing yourself, but I never expected this. At any rate, I came here to speak to you, Yugito, and your Bijuu. To prove myself, Kisaki wants to speak with Matatabi and Gyūki."**

" _ **That's not my name brat."**_ A deep voice in Naruto's head growls. _'I know Kurama.'_ Naruto replies.

" _Interesting… it seems my sister finally trusted someone enough with her name,"_ **commented Gyūki.** _"Bee, let them speak. I'll send for Yugito-san and Matatabi."_

 **Mentally nodding, the rapping Jinchuuriki sat before the disguised Jedi. "Eight-O is calling the fire cat. So while we wait, why not chat?"**

" **I'll only speak with you if you drop the rap and speak with me as a fellow Jinchuuriki."**

" **Drop the mask, that is your task," shot back Bee.**

 **Smirking, the black hair faded into spiky blonde while the orange eyes bled back into violet and whisker markings appeared. "Better?"**

" **Well damn, no wonder you hid yourself. You look like the Flash reborn."**

" **So I've been told," deflected the blonde as a blur landed next to Bee.**

 **The new arrival was a woman that had long and straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants – both of which had a design similar to clouds on them – purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Hidden Cloud forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh, as well as bandages around her arms and legs along with a red belt around her waist.**

Jiraiya is giggling perversely while scribbling in his note book only for Kushina to kick him in the nuts and burn said note book causing him to cry.

" **And at last, we have Yugito Nii. Excellent," commented the Uzumaki as he gave the Nibi Jinchuuriki a respectable nod in greeting. "I must say that I'm glad that you and Matatabi-san are here to speak with Kisaki and myself."**

Jiraiya just continues to cry at his lost research.

 **Yugito narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not trusting the whiskered man before her. His presence felt…off. It was like he wasn't there, even though he stood right in front of her.** _ **'Anything, Matatabi?'**_

" _Kisaki-nee's power definitely resides within him; even if it seems weaker. Plus, Gyūki-nii already confirmed that she's inside of him before we showed up. This man is without a doubt her Jinchuuriki, and I'm shocked he knows her name. She was usually so prideful about her title, almost dropping her name entirely for it…"_

" _ **I was the same way for some time before you came along Kit."**_ Kurama says while Naruto smiles in happiness.

" **Before we start, perhaps it'd be best we spoke privately," began Naruto, raising his fist to them with a calm smile, "and in a manner only we can use?"**

 **Bee smirked at the fist and bumped his against Naruto's without a second thought. Yugito was more hesitant, but she soon did the same after sharing a look with her superior. Once all fists were linked, all three Jinchuuriki found themselves standing in front of their Bijuu inside of a space free of color.**

"What is that place?" Mace asks. Naruto and the other ninja shrug.

 **Kisaki nodded to her siblings as she stood beside Naruto in her human transformation. "Brother… Sister… I'm pleased to see that you're both alright; even if you're sealed away."**

' _Do you really care for your siblings that much Kurama?'_ Naruto mentally asks only to receive a nod in answer.

" _Nee-sama, why have you taken that form?"_ **Asked Matatabi with a tilt of her feline head.** _"And what made you share your name with the man beside you? I always thought you'd never do such a thing."_

Most of the readers are wondering the same thing.

" **This man is Naruto Uzumaki, and he has done more for me as a container than anyone else has as a human. I have been beside him through his trials, his victories, and his losses. Through those experiences, I found myself forming a connection to him and we decided to start a new leaf as Jinchuuriki and Bijuu."**

"Has that ever happened before?" Obi-Wan asks. "Many times." Naruto and Kushina reply.

" **That was about half a year ago," Naruto continued. "I have had Kisaki sealed in me since the day of my birth, and it took over sixteen years to finally have our relationship grow to that of partners and friends. I have trusted her with my life, and so she trusted me with hers, as well as her name."**

"Wow." Everyone, except Naruto, says in shock.

" _I see. Well then, I thank you Uzumaki-san,"_ **stated Gyūki with a nod.** _"You have done my sister a great deed, and I appreciate it."_

" _I do as well, nya!"_

" **Aww yeah! Uzumaki and Kyuubi! The best team after Eight-O and Killer Bee! WHEE!"**

 **Yugito developed a twitching brow at the rap and she bashed her fellow Cloud ninja upside his head. "Knock it off, dumbass! By the Kami, take in the atmosphere!"**

The readers sweat drop at the by-play of the two Cloud Nin.

 **Naruto and Kisaki chuckled at the dynamic between the two Jinchuuriki. "As amusing as this scene is, I didn't come here to introduce myself to you. I came here for two reasons."**

"It's about the Akatsuki, isn't it?" Tsunade asks. Naruto shrugs in reply.

" **The first," continued Kisaki, "is that there is a group of missing ninja after the Jinchuuriki and us Bijuu; all of them S-Rank in power or skill. They call themselves the Akatsuki and are most known for wearing black cloaks with red clouds styled on them."**

"It's about the Akatsuki alright." Tsunade says.

 **Yugito frowned at this. "I saw two people like that one time I was patrolling our borders. But they weren't trying to cross into our country, so I couldn't legally. I had no idea that they were missing ninja."**

"Missing ninja, what are they?" Yoda asks. "Ninja who either abandon or betray their home village." Minato explains.

" _What could they want with us, though?"_ **Gyūki queried.**

" **Can you think of nothing, brother? Or how about you, my sister?" Kisaki asked back rhetorically. "Why would they need** _ **all**_ **of us Bijuu?"**

 **It was Matatabi that figured it out faster than Gyūki, and she tensed once she did.** _"They can't be that insane… No one in their right mind would want to bring THAT monster back!"_

"What monster?" Obi-Wan asks. "The Juubi no Ookami, or Ten-Tailed Wolf." Naruto replied.

" **That monster was the very thing that the Sage himself mad you from," Naruto commented. "If you were taken from it and given life…"**

"… _then our lives are needed to restore it,"_ **finished Gyūki grimly.**

" **Uh, can someone explain for the rest of the class?" Yugito asked with a frown.**

" _Kitten, one of the only reasons all of us Bijuu would be brought together would be to have us merge back into the beast we were created from; the calamity known as the Juubi. The Sage of Six Paths, our creator, once held the beast inside of him and was the world's very first Jinchuuriki. Such a creature's return would only spell the apocalypse for this world."_

"By the Force! "How was a single man able to defeat such a powerful beast?" Mace asks.

" **Actually, this planet," corrected Naruto. "Unless the Juubi can somehow travel to others."**

" **What are you getting at, Mr. Nine?" Asked Bee.**

" **I mean that, as cliché as it sounds, we're not as alone as we thought."**

" **Like what…aliens?" Asked Yugito with an amused snort. "Come on, bright eyes," Naruto sweat dropped at the nickname, "you can't be serious."**

" **Dead serious, and it's the second reason that I've come to speak with you two. I've been studying under an alien woman who looks as human as we do, but can use an amazing life energy known as the Force. It's the Force that breathed life into all of the planets, and I've learned how to use it."**

The Jedi smile at the simplified explanation of the Force.

 **Both Cloud ninja looked like they weren't buying it while the Bijuu looked to their elder sibling. Once they saw Kisaki nod firmly, they said nothing and chose to let things unfold.**

"My prank senses are tingling!" Both Naruto and Kushina say at the same time causing everyone that knows them to duck and cover.

" **Prove it," challenged Yugito, forcing the connection between the three of them to end so that they refocused on the outside. "Show us this** _ **Force**_ **."**

 **Killer Bee said nothing, but he had his arms crossed and looked intently at Naruto. Said blonde sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, parting his cloak enough for the others to see he was dressed in predominantly brown clothes that were darker for the torso. They also saw that he wore a rust orange sash to hold his top closed over his shirt of the same orange color.**

Revan wolf whistles at the image.

" **Watch closely," he said softly as he closed his eyes and called on the Force. It took a second, but once he felt its presence he had it reach out to his fellow Jinchuuriki, linking his mind to theirs. Using a technique that Revan had taught to him, he shared a vision with them and showed them the awing view of the cosmos that his Master had once seen from the Ebon Hawk.**

The readers are in awe of the image as well. Even the Jedi are still awed by such a sight.

 **For the Hidden Cloud Jinchuuriki, such a sight was humbling, for it showed them just how much was outside their planet. They saw stars, planets, spatial clouds, and many other breathtaking things, and because of their link to their Bijuu, Matatabi and Gyūki were also able to share in the sight.**

"Awesome prank." Naruto and Kushina cheer.

 **After a few minutes, Naruto dropped the technique and opened his eyes just as his fellow Jinchuuriki were blinking the haze out of theirs. Once they regained their senses, Yugito turned to her fellow blonde in shock. "…Is all of that really out there?"**

"Yes, yes it is." The Jedi reply.

" **That and much more," he answered. "And one day, I plan to see it all with my Master, Revan. But first, she wants to establish something she's calling a Republic."**

"Lofty goal, you have Revan." Yoda says.

" **Republic? Sounds like a government," noted Killer Bee.**

" **Somewhat," admitted Naruto. "What she wants to do is form a group of Jedi, or people who can sense and use the Force, and have them set up on this planet."**

"Even loftier a goal." Yoda says.

" **And then what? Is this Republic supposed to help govern the planets around us?" Yugito asked with crossed arms. "No offense to this Revan woman, but her goal seems kinda pretentious."**

"Agreed." All but Revan say in agreement while Revan just pouts.

" **I admit I don't know the full details either, but I believe in her goal. She told me stories about the Jedi and how they were helping to bring peace to the galaxies. Now that I've experienced the Force and know just what I'm getting myself into, I want to be a part of that solution for peace. So, what I'm getting at is that I want to extend that offer to you two. I'm going to ask the other Jinchuuriki too because the Bijuu have natural connections to the Force; even if they probably can't sense it for themselves."**

' _Is that true Kurama?'_ Naruto mentally asks his partner and friend.

 **Yugito kept her arms crossed and a brow rose questioningly. "And what about our duties to our villages? Are you going to talk to the Kage as well?"**

" _ **Yes, he and Revan-san plan to do that alongside their talks with the Jinchuuriki and my siblings,"**_ **Kisaki answered, using Naruto's body to speak as seen when his eyes became red with slit pupils.** _ **"We want everyone to know what will happen and what will come, because once the other planets and galaxies know of Jedi being trained here in what Revan-san called the Outer Rim, then there will be all kinds of**_ **visitors** _ **. There have already been a handful of undocumented visits and people taken away from this planet…according to certain sources."**_

"That really happened?" Obi-Wan asked. The ninja all shrugged.

 **Yugito was left silent at that, taking in everything that had been presented and explained to her. Killer Bee meanwhile took this moment to comment. "Let me talk to Bro before you do. He'll take me more seriously than he would you."**

"Again with the rapping." Most groan out.

 **Yugito turned to her comrade in surprise while Naruto, now back in control, smiled. "I appreciate it." He then pulled out a small device from his cloak and tossed it to Bee, who caught it easily. "When he's ready, have him press the button on that and it will contact Revan for him. Now," he looked back towards where the village was, "I should get going. I** _ **did**_ **come in here illegally, after all."**

The Jedi all gape at that.

 **Before they could say, or in Yugito's case** _ **do**_ **, anything he vanished in a swirl of red-orange leaves.**

 **Back at the campsite, Naruto arrived in a second leaf swirl and took note of Jiraiya going through more exercises with the Force while Revan was enjoying a dish of sake. When she saw him return, she raised her dish in greeting and he moved to sit next to her.**

"I really need some sake myself." Tsunade says with a pout.

" **So, how do you feel it went?" She asked, turning to him.**

 **Looking back at her, and trying hard not to react to her enticing orange eyes, he answered, "I said what needed to be heard and showed what needed to be seen. The rest is up to them, and how they will take knowing that we're only a small piece of the puzzle."**

Revan and Naruto blush at the thought that Naruto finds Revan's eyes enticing.

 **She nodded with a thoughtful hum. "Yes, that's very true." She then perked up and smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you, my student." Reaching into her robe through the front, which made Naruto turn beet red and look away shyly, she pulled out a cylindrical tube that was half of a foot and had a button on the side. "Here."**

The Jedi are all wide eyed at the gift.

 **Nervously looking back, for fear of being seen as perverted, he saw what she had grabbed and took it with a surprised expression. "Is this…?"**

" **I took a look at that Raijin sword you had shown me and broke it down. While not as…effective and a crystal, the blade fragments were able to be used to make a pseudo crystal for a lightsaber."**

"Really?" Tsunade and Naruto both ask eagerly.

 **Reaching over, she took his hand and showed him how to properly hold it, using her thumb to guide his over the button and press it. Sprouting from the opening was a golden orange blade of energy that was twice the length of the average kunai blade. She then let go of his hand so that he could experience the weapon for himself; even though he missed the spark he felt when her hand grabbed his.**

Naruto and Revan blush darker while Kushina starts to mercilessly tease the two.

" **At the very least, it could be used for a light dagger, but that was the best I could do. Unless I find proper crystals, I can't make fully functioning sabers; even if I have the rest of the parts in the Ebon Hawk," she finished, smiling as he inspected her creation. "Go ahead and keep that, Naruto."**

"I want one. Tenten would be so jealous." Naruto says.

 **Looking up from the dagger back into her eyes, he asked, "Are you sure? I mean you-"**

" **I already have my own, thank you. Besides, I made that for** _ **you**_ **. Don't be rude and deny a woman's gift, my student," she admonished playfully, winking at him and making him blush in a way she found adorable. "Now, I think it's time that we head back to Iron Country. Without me to stop him, who knows what HK did to poor T3?"**

"That's true. HK would do some terrible things to T3 if I didn't stop him." Revan says.

 **Naruto, still slightly flushed at her teasing, chuckled at her words and agreed before making some clones to take down the camp. Once that was taken care of, he and Jiraiya summoned two horse-sized toads to ride back. Naruto was about to summon another one, but Revan stopped him and just sat next to him atop his toad. Considering her smaller size, since she only reached his neck, she and he were able to sit side by side as the toad leapt off.**

"Are calling me short, shrimp?" Revan asks Naruto. Naruto growls. "I'm not a shrimp if _I'm_ taller than YOU." Naruto growls out.

 **Sensing his anxiety, Revan allowed a smile to come to her face as she grabbed Naruto's arm to keep steady and she enjoyed the fact that he was so flustered. It made her see just how much she affected him, and it was flattering to her as a woman.**

Kushina increases her teasing with Tsunade soon joining in.

 **But still, she herself felt anxious about how much her effect on him will change his life; not including how much she had** _ **already**_ **changed it.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Tsunade asks.


End file.
